Time Of Sorrow
by BloodOfAngelsX
Summary: Duo,Trowa,Heero,Quatre and Wufei are terrorized by ghosts,will they survive?Please R
1. Time Of Sorrow

~Disclaimer~I do not own the Gundam Pilots,but I do own myself,my room,house ect. Time Of Sorrow  
Pilot's Cries  
  
Duo,Duo,the voices in his head would not let him sleep"..why is it me they want?....why can't they just leave...leave my broken soul and mind alone"Duo said to himself half awake and half asleep,the voices have haunted him since the destruction of OZ,the cries of pained souls breathing on the back of his neck waiting to seek out his soul and trap it for eternity or even longer than an eternity. Duo looked blank and saddened half the time,the face he once knew,the happy face he had was gone now. Duo turned onto his right side and let a sigh come from his lips"...why does OZ still haunt me..the pain filled cries of its soldiers and workers...I served justice..right?"Duo asked himself and turned onto his left side,a faint cry could be heard and Duo sat upright"..what the hell?"Duo said to himself and planted his feet on the ground then stood up. Duo walked towards the door then reached for the nob and froze as it turned itself"..."Duo stayed as silent as he could as the door opened slowley and ghost like"...You who has killed so many for justice shall see his own reaper"A ghostly voice came from the door that sent chills up and down Duo's spine,he backed away as the door flew open reveiling a ghost type figure"Who the hell are you!"Duo yelled at the ghost"I am death,I have come for your life Duo Maxwell...come to me you pathetic human"The Ghost said and took a scyth out"I am Shinigami!I killed those who deserved death!"Duo replied with a shiver"You are not Shinigami..you took that name from the one that most deserved it..and that is the real shinigami,I am shinigami"The Ghost said and Duo felt rage,sadness,frightened blood run through his viens and they mixed"I...am Shinigami..."Duo said and the ghost laughed,an evil,cold and sick laugh that made Duo go mad with anger"Why do I die!?"Duo asked and the ghost floated towards him and put an icy cold hand on Duo's shoulder"You see....we are one....but now,one shall split away..and that is you Duo Maxwell"The Ghost said and raised his scyth"This is a damn dream!I want to wake up now!"Duo yelled as the ghost brought the scyth down onto him.  
  
Duo sat up sweating"...I...."Duo gasped and grasped his chest"I'm alive...was it a dream?"Duo asked himself and the voices came to his head once again,Duo,Duo,we will get you Duo Maxwell,you can count on it.  
Duo walked around his room,pacing is what he did"...Duo..."A voice came from the door"Who is it?"Duo asked and the door opened,Quatre stood there"...Quatre,it's been a long time..why have you shown up now?"Duo asked and Quatre's hand reached out and his mouth opened to speak but nothing came out"Quatre?What is it?"Duo asked and Quatre vanished"Quatre!"Duo yelled and Quatre appeared again"All we can do is fight....nothing more because there isn't room for it..."Quatre said and vanished"..Quatre...are you playing a trick on me!?"Duo yelled and Trowa appeared at the door"...There is nothing...in space we can't fight for...only ourselves we protect,I will come back to Earth..but I won't be alive when I do"Trowa said and vanished"What the hell is happening!!"Duo yelled and collapsed onto his bed with images flooding his brain and soul. Duo opened his eyes and sat up"...Trowa...Quatre..."Duo murmered and stood up,he walked to the black curtains and placed his hand on it"..blackness...as dark as Heero was."Duo said and heard a creaking noise"..All we do is fight....what else is there to live for Duo?Life is something you can toss away within a flash"Heero's voice came from the door,Duo turned around quickly and saw Heero"Heero...there is something to live for!Life!It is what makes us human!"Duo yelled but Heero vanished. Duo grabbed his braid and yanked hard"Agh!"He yelled in pain as he pulled harder,he released his grip when he had taken more pain than he could bare"..I can't take this....those figures...weren't real at all..ghosts maybe but my fellow pilots have not died yet"Duo said with a crooked grin that he would get when he killed a mobile suit with a pilot inside.   
Heero looked at his ceiling and frowned{This is insane...}He thought to himself,Heero was always the cold one and most violent of the 5 pilots. Heero closed his eyes and thought back to when he accidently killed the girl that he had spoken to before,carrying the pet she had he grieved for the first time in his 15 years. Heero opened his eyes and his eyes shined light for a moment then turned back to colbat blue"..Nothing is won til it's won,so I should wait this out.."Heero said and turned his head to the side and put his hands behind his head"..Killing is the weakness for me...killing Zechs was my mission...but..why did Relena look at me that way when I said goodbye to her?"Heero asked himself and gave out a growl,he took his pillow and threw it at the window,the pillow bounced off and Heero gave a sigh of boredom. Heero took a gun that he had on his desk and loaded it"..Mission..accepted"Heero said and fired two shots at pictures,pictures of Relena and him"..damn...I only had two bullets in her head..."Heero said and thought back to when Relena put the pictures up without his permission"..Damn that girl..."Heero growled then loaded his gun again,he shot at the pictures more until he ran out of ammo. Heero fell onto the bed on his stomach and looked at himself in his broken mirror"What will we do now?"Heero asked his reflection.  
Trowa glanced outside"..peace...is this what peace is like?"Trowa asked himself letting the sun sink into his skin and warm him"..no..peace is never won.."Trowa said and pulled the curtains so the sun's rays couldn't come into his room"..Nothing is fair...nothing is right,I shouldn't be in this hell"Trowa said and sat on his bed,he heard screaming,Trowa,we the dead souls of OZ shall overcome you!,Trowa stood up and took out a gun"..Who was that!..."Trowa yelled and pulled the safety lock.Silence.Trowa waited and only moved his eyes,darting everywhere to find the voice"...Duo..."Trowa said and there was no noise except the beating of his heart and the clock ticking on his wall. Trowa felt uneasy and tense"..maybe it was the wind"Trowa said and a cold wind came in through his window,chills were sent up and down his spine"I am Shinigami,I have come to kill you Trowa Barton...I mean..No Name..."A icy voice came from outside"My name is Trowa!"Trowa yelled,he felt dumb yelling like that but he was scared and angered at the intrusion"You stole that name from a dead man...you have no name Triton Bloom.."The icy voice came again and Trowa glanced at the window,a ghost figure floated in"What the hell are you!?"Trowa yelled and backed up"I am Shinigami,I shall take your pathetic useless life"The ghost said and Trowa backed up until he hit the door,the nob dug into his backside.The ghost vanished the reappeared beside Trowa"You shall die!"The ghost yelled and Trowa closed his eyes tightly as the scyth was brought down upon him.  
Quatre closed his eyes and listened to the violin that he played while in deep thought{Heero,Duo,Wufei and Trowa...fellow pilots have gone their own ways...but I will see them again someday...someday when we are dead}Quatre opened his eyes suddenly and a fierce wind began to blow over the sand dunes"..I...feel as if something is happening to us.."Quatre quietly said to himself and dropped his instrument,it hit the floor and broke in two"I shall take your life as I had the pilots!"A woman's voice came from the floor"..Who are you!"Quatre yelled and a woman appeared infront of him"I am a ghost,a very mad ghost,you have killed so many of OZ...now I shall take your life Quatre Rebarba Winner"The Ghost said and took a knife out"..I deserve to die for what i have done..but not today"Quatre said and a expression of surprise appeared on the ghost's face but went blank a few seconds later"Do not try and win your way out of this child!You cannot avoid death!I am the grim reaper!"The ghost yelled and brought the knife over her head,Quatre stood still and closed his eyes"This icy wind will not be forgotten..those who died because of me..I will remember you deep in my heart,because all life is important,but OZ wanted to take control of the world"Quatre said before the knife was brought down upon him.  
Wufei looked at his sword then out the window"..Chang-Wufei,your tea is right outside the door sire"A woman said and settled a tray by Wufei's room,she then left"..pilots...don't need refreshments"Wufei said and the light changed"I feel as if the winds are forcing me back...something bad will happen but I will accept it"Wufei said and stood up as a ghost appeared"I know why you are here hell spawn.."Wufei said and the ghost gasped a bit in shock with this man's rudness"You know that I am here to kill you...is that right?"The ghost asked,Wufei turned towards the ghost and gave a wicked smile"Yes,....I will accept my fate..."Wufei said and the ghost took a scyth out"..Maxwell..."Wufei gasped staring at the scyth"Your soul is mine!"The ghost yelled and brought the scyth down on Wufei.  
Duo paced around his room"..hmm?The sand dunes.the wind has changed"Duo said looking out the window(..Quatre)Duo closed the window and heard a knock"..hm?"Duo looked at the door and it opened,Trowa,Quatre and Wufei stood there"..Beware...Duo.."They said and vanished,a ghost appeared in their place"..You!"Duo gasped and the ghost smiled evily"I have taken their souls..there is nothing you can do to save them now Duo"The ghost said and Duo frowned,he looked at the floor"So..the end has come for us pilots....take my soul"Duo said and the ghost frowned"I would think you would put up a fight...but..this makes my job quite easier"The ghost said and pulled his scyth out and rushed towards Duo,Duo took his own scyth out and the two scyths hit each other"I guess..I can still..fight.."Duo said and the ghost laughed evily"You can't win...pathetic human..without your soul you will be useless human"The ghost said and took another scyth out,Duo jumped away and landed on his bed.Duo frowned"..there is nothing I can do...'cept make my fate come faster"Duo said and jumped on the floor,the ghost smiled"You accept your fate?Like Wufei did..and Quatre and Trowa?"The ghost asked(..Heero!He's still alive!Damn..)Duo thought and a smile crept onto his lips"I am not as easy as you may think ghost...but I will go..on my own time.."Duo said and ran through the ghost"Argh!!"The ghost yelled in pain and anger as Duo ran out of the room then towards Heero's room.  
Heero,we will get you!  
Heero opened his eyes quickly and jumped out of bed"..What was that!?"Heero yelled and tried to calm himself,he heard a knocking at the door"Heero!"Duo yelled and Heero heard a faint scream"..damn..."Heero said and walked towards the door,he opened it and Duo fell in"..Duo?"Heero asked and Duo got up"...There's a ghost..you have to get away!"Duo yelled into Heero's face"..There is no such thing as a ghost Duo...go back to your room"Heero said and the ghost appeared down the hall"I will kill all your friends!Then you will experience loneliness!"The ghost yelled and threw his scyth at Heero,Heero fell back and his soul was taken"Heero!"Duo cried and the ghost vanished laughing.  
Duo woke up and sat up quickly"...Damn...was that a real thing..or a dream?"Duo asked himself and got out of bed,he put some shorts on then walked down to Trowa's room. Duo knocked at Trowa's door.No answer. Duo pounded on Trowa's door and still,no answer. Duo barged in and saw the room was empty"...it wasn't a dream.."Duo said and fell to his knees.  
~To be continued  
Will Duo find his fellow pilots?Or was everything never a dream?  
Find out in Chapter 2  
The Pilots Search 


	2. Pilots Search

~Disclaimer~I do not own these characters,so don't be mad...I do own myself though Time Of Sorrow Part 2 The Pilots Search Duo looked over at Trowa's window,it was open. Duo got off of his knees and walked over to the window"....He couldn't have climbed out..."Duo said to himself then left Trowa's room and ran to Quatre's room,he knocked on Quatre's door but there was no answer"..Damn...Quatre!"Duo yelled and there was no reply"...it wasn't a dream...."Duo said,he walked back to his room and slammed the door shut"..no dream..."Duo said to himself and collapsed onto his bed in anger,sadness and fear"..What will happen to me?...what will Death do to me?"Duo asked,We will get you Duo Maxwell...count on it!. Duo heard the voices again robbing him of sleep"..Why can't you leave me alone!You already have taken those I truly cared for!So stop haunting me!"Duo yelled,only the rain on the window produced sound,the silent tapping of Trowa's clock could be heard down the hall. Duo looked over to his window,water droplets slid down the glass"..death would be the only answer...right?"Duo asked a picture that was on his desk,it was a picture of the pilots,Heero with his frown,Quatre looking shy as ever,Trowa smiling just enough for it not to be noticed by the camera and Wufei frowning and his head turned away from the camera. Duo looked at his picture,a huge smile was on his face and a happy expression"..those times have gone..I am older...more mature...scared as hell"Duo said and heard a scream then a gurgling sound that made his skin crawl"..what was that!?"Duo yelled in his fear,he jumped off his bed and bolted towards the door,he locked it just before a huge object rammed into it"..w..what?"Duo said and backed away from the door"I am here....to kill you..."A very mean,hungry voice came from the door and this time Duo was scared out of his mind"....W...w..why do you...you..want to kill...me?"Duo asked and the door bent forward but then after a second went back to normal size"You are the only pilot left...and I will tear you to shreds...then smash your small heart...I will let your blood flow out then your energy will be drained..we the Voices shall overcome you...tearing your mind apart"The voice said and pounded at the door again and again"Just leave me!You already have taken the other pilots!!!You have robbed me of that also!Other than sleep!"Duo yelled and the pounding stopped,he stood there silent as a slow wind"...is it gone..."Duo said and he sighed,the ceiling began to creak"..oh....what is that!?"Duo yelled and backed away,a huge snarling monster broke through"I was at the door..but I find ways to get in Duo Maxwell...now..prepare to be shred into tiny pieces!"The monster yelled and opened it's huge,toothed mouth in a roar"....I..can't fight it....it's too much..."Duo said and his felt as if they were glued to the floor because he couldn't move them,the monster walked towards him,the smell of rotting flesh was soon flowing into Duo's nostrils and attacking his senses"...I'm..helpless..."Duo said to himself and closed his eyes,he heard gunshots then a roar,he opened his eyes and saw the monster lyng on the ground with a bullet hole in it's head. Duo looked around,he didn't see anyone"...but...."Duo stammered and backed away from the monster,he bumped into someone"..don't be scared.."A girl's voice said and Duo turned around,she wasn't taller than him but almost as tall"..who are you?and...did you do that?"Duo asked,the girl brushed her black hair back from her face,she had shiny gold eyes"..I am Kitty,but most people call me Crow,and I did kill the monster"Crow said and Duo looked around"But..your a child"Duo said and Crow frowned,she did a quick movement then had a gun pointed to Duo's head"..I am not a child...I am 13 years of age..more skilled than the famous Heero Yuy,I heard you have a ghost and monster problem..I am a dealer with that"Crow said and Duo frowned"..killing me would save you alot of time...Crow"Duo said and Crow pulled the safety lock"..maybe it would..but i was sent here to protect you...person that sent me is filed as unknown"Crow said and took the gun away from Duo's head then reloaded it. Duo frowned"..you should just leave.."Duo murmered and Crow turned to him"You really want that?...Maybe your man hormones are finally kicking in to fight...here,take this"Crow said handing a gun to Duo"Shoot a monster or ghost in the head with it...death would come more quickly"Crow said and a scream could be heard"..it is feeding.."Crow said taking a device out,she threw it towards the sound and it exploded"....who is that!..ah..you brung Duo Maxwell Cres...good work"The monster said and the girl that was Crow turned around and pointed her gun at Duo"..you lied to me!"Duo yelled and the girl smiled"..I am also a monster...I kill.."Cres said and pulled the safety lock,Duo quickly took his gun out and fired,Cres dodged the bullets and they hit the monster"Take care of him!"The monster yelled before a bullet went into his head. Duo fired more shots at Cres but she kept dodging"You can't win..you pathetic human.."Cres said and stopped moving,she fired and a bullet hit Duo in the shoulder,she fired again and a second bullet went into his arm"...why...do you kill?"Duo asked,his mind raced with anger,sadness and revenge"...Because I am told to do so.."Cres said and Duo smiled"You are like me in ways....we are told to kill....to accept missions"Duo said and Cres frowned"I am not like you!You are human!"Cres yelled and Duo laughed a bit"...we all..are not human..we never lived up to our name as humans...humans don't fight each other...we are animals..monsters...I know now"Duo said and stood up straight for the first time"You ghosts,monsters and ...you...are trying to turn me human,but if I go human..i will be the first to die,I am not human..I am a monster myself,a killing machine...one who has sworn his life to pilot a Gundam...I will live on til my Gundam and I die"Duo said and Cres began to lose control,she dropped her gun then collapsed to the ground. Duo heard faint yelling and screaming then a final explosion"..I know now...these voices..."Duo said and turned around,Trowa walked towards him with Quatre,Heero and Wufei beside him"..I thought you were dead"Duo said and they frowned"We have come to take you with us"They said and Duo frowned,he took out a gun and fired at the ghosts,Heero dodged and Trowa was killed,Wufei took out his sword and Quatre was hit in the head with a bullet"..Now...die Maxwell!"Wufei yelled and jumped high into the air,Duo fired his gun and Wufei fell to the ground dead once more. Duo looked over to Heero"..Heero...you were my best friend...but..all has changed"Duo said and Heero smiled,a evil smile that could freeze someone"..now feel my wrath!"Heero yelled and ran towards Duo,Duo frowned"..i'm sorry...Heero"Duo said and raised his gun,he fired then turned away as Heero fell to the floor,dead. Duo walked down the stairs and out of the building"Those voices won't come top haunt me...any longer..."Duo said and vanished into the sunrise. The End


End file.
